


6 AM Wake Up Call

by inkandchocolate



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A better way to rise and shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 AM Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/U wherein "Close To Home" and "Kitchen Confidential" are filmed in the same city. And no one cancelled "KC" (the bastards.)

Working on a show again is a schedule he's gotten used to forgetting. Chris wakes up when the alarm goes off at the asscrack of dawn, swears as he hits snooze and gives himself five more minutes with his head buried under the pillow on a bed that is not his own.

"It's not going to keep the sun away. Pillows are not known to actually repel the sun." The voice from beside him is sleepy and manages to still be amused.

"No jokes before noon," Chris grumbles and pushes his foot against Nick's leg. His toes curl against muscle, soft dark hair and Nick lets him nudge all he likes. "Push your ass outta bed."

"Takes you too much effort," Nick points out and then yawns, jaw cracking. "Why do you even hit the snooze button? You know I'm gonna give you shit until you get up." He turns towards Chris, scrubs a hand over his own face, spiking his hair unevenly. His eyes are half open, his scruff is fiercely dark and rough, and Chris wants to pin him to the bed and make them both late for makeup.

As if to punctuate this remark, the alarm helpfully buzzes again and Chris groans, pulling the pillow back over his head as Nick leans over him and shuts it off. He stays there a while, comfortable snuggled over Chris's back, his head resting on the mattress under Chris's arm. After a few minutes, Nick rubs his chin against Chris's bare skin and gets himself a yelp and an elbow in the ear for his trouble.

"Oh nice," Nick grumbles, rubbing his ear as he sits up. "Abuse me when I attempt to be affectionate."

"Shut up, you pussy," Chris says as he frowns and looks at the red mark his elbow's left, pulling Nick's hand away so he can see better. "Didn't do it on purpose. Too much effort, remember?" His hand cups the back of Nick's head, thumb rubbing at his ear as if to erase the redness.

The look Nick gives him is pouty and sulky, causing a stab of guilt despite them both knowing it was an accident. Chris huffs out a breath and leans forward, mouth pressed to Nick's ear, then his cheek, then his mouth. His tongue touches the vulnerable crease of the corner and he draws back, watching.

"Better?" he asks.

Nick's grin is bright. "You are so easy to play," he says,and pushes Chris to the bed, pinning him and stealing kisses that lead to things that manage to make them late for makeup after all.


End file.
